


Changes (English Version)

by Agata_Ridlle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Moon!Power, Pack!Family, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All them had pass by a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514518) by [Agata_Ridlle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agata_Ridlle/pseuds/Agata_Ridlle). 



> English version of my fic because the English fandom is so cooler than the Portuguese fandom. I’m brazilian and to read and to written in English is a challenge to me, it’s part of my English studies and it’s helping me to know more about the language. But I’m not so good in that, I know, and I need to apologize myself by all the language crimes that I did.
> 
> Please let me know how wrong or right I’m writing and what you are thinking about the fic. It’s so important to me!
> 
> See ya! o/

**Wolf**

One day he can listen better.

Another day, he can see the world with so much light and color almost he can be blind.

Another, he can move so faster before think about the move than he wants to do.

Stiles talk and talk and talk, as always, and he knows, in some point, than all that has an undeniable logic, but Stiles has that less logic himself and that make he just doesn’t believe.

He listen, he see, he feels, and he don’t believe.

Just until when the moon comes.

In the moon, he already knows, he already knows the name, he already research a solution for he doesn’t be a Wolf, for he doesn’t be an animal, for he doesn’t be this thing than is disturbing his life and it’s given to him so much and it’s ask so much more back from him. He already knows and he already tries deny before the moon lend to him all strong from it. Because before this day he didn’t know his strong or his speed or that combination of all his senses, all his body, working together for his own pleasure, for his strong’s desire than just the moon can feed.

He didn’t know his desire to kill.

And he’s not just done.

Derek said than he can teach him to control, to keep him sane, to use all his potential. He said no. He couldn’t believe in Derek in first place, but, mostly, he doesn’t believe than this can be possible.

During the day all that he wants is doesn’t be a Wolf anymore. During the night the Wolf is so strong that there aren’t limits to all he can do, all he can be.

And, maybe, if there isn’t this fight inside him, this fight he knows will be inside him forever, between men and wolf, he could be a better werewolf yet.

But he chooses his sane to the power promises by the moon since that first night.

-:=:-

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://insidemymint.tumblr.com/


End file.
